Miss Supreme Court Strip Tease
by Solstice1394
Summary: Okay I read something similar but I just wanted Marti to be sexy for a stressed Julian so this is what it become a striptease and a pretty good song. Unbeta'd so there will be a few mistakes but hey I'm human. It's an adventure of stripping.


Title: Miss. Supreme Court

Fandom: Hell Cats

Warning: explicit sex tease of Julian

Pairings: Julian and Marti

Summary: a tease of Julian because, he loves his Miss. Supreme Court of the October calendar. Julian should be distressed he already has a stressed voice, stress lines, stressed posture and I think Marti should help him after a long day.

Song: _Aerosmith's Crazy_

HCHCHC

Julian had a stressful weak, his entire body felt the weight of the day no strike that, he meant month. His feet hurt from a case that was more complicated than he ever thought; now it was over though. The verdict was passed and now he was done, the case won, a good man back to his family and he could sleep again.

He opened his door and wanted to just sleep, he missed Marti tonight, night like this he missed her body laying next to him the curves of her flush next to him. He could settle for her smooth voice because she was out of town on Hellcat business. He smirked to himself as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and disappeared up his stairs in the dark.

"Thought you'd never come home Counselor," Marti rounded the 'r' on the counselor and flashed on the light in the corner her legs crossed on the side of the chair and a lollipop in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked out of aghast for his girlfriend who was dressed in the Supreme Court dress with the black lace corset he loved she was being dramatic again. He loved his dramatic Hellcat; she was so theatrical another thing he loved about her.

She had been waiting for an hour, having just gotten home from the competition, she heard from Morgan how stressed and tired Julian was from his current case. He clapped his hands at her and she narrowed her eyes making her nose crinkle in that way he liked.

"We hold you in contempt Mr. Parish would you like to throw yourself on the mercy of the court," Marti held up his red tie in one hand taking out her sucker slowly in the other hand.

Julian felt something stir within him, his pants felt a little tighter at the moment as Marti's heels on the floor as she crossed the room to him. The tie dragged on the floor behind her she raised an eyebrow at him grabbed the beer from Julian's hand and took a swig. She gave him back the beer without wiping off the red lipstick. She reached for Julian's hand and tied one end of the tie to his hand and then used it as a leash to pull him to the chair she had just been sitting in.

She pushed him down into, Julian smirked at her and watched as his hand got tied to the chair trapping him to it. He took a swallow of his beer with his free hand.

"Do you Counselor Parish?" Marti asked again because Julian hadn't answered her.

"I throw myself at your mercy, Madame Honor," Julian answered as he finally remembered what Marti had asked him.

"Very good Counselor, then you will stay here and watch your Madam Honor tantalize you," Marti spoke though her accent she popped the lollipop out of her mouth at the end and backed away from Julian to the middle of the bedroom.

"When did you get back," Julian asked because he hadn't been told that he couldn't talk.

"2 hours before you got home so 6," Marti answered she wasn't so sure about this dominating thing? She pulled the first few buttons on the robe open pulling it from here and dropping it in a pile next to her like a simple cloak it lay in a heap.

Julian smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and how amazing she was to come up with this for him to be tantalized. He felt his pants tighten as Marti took the lollipop out of her mouth and sucked at it and run her tongue over the top. She crossed the room in her black corset and heels to the remote that controlled the stereo downstairs and pointed it over the balcony to start the song she chose.

A CD she had Dan give her with only two songs on it, the first started to play and Julian only laughed for a second making Marti happy he recognized it.

Come Here baby  
You know you drive me up a wall the way you make good on all the  
nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me

Marti moved her hands over her head and pulled them down her body and popped her hip out when the drum hit. She adjusted the lollipop and noticed it was almost gone, she laughed at her boyfriend half tied to the chair and drinking her in. She turned around for him in a slow motion with her hands exploring the lace of the corset.

Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin'  
out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like  
feelin' bad looks good

She played with her long curly hair for him because she knew he wanted to touch it. She also saw him get rid of that tie he had been wearing and loosen his fly. He was stroking himself now as she moved her hand on the outside of the underwear. She took her fingertips and crawled up her side of her body towards her jaw line. She dragged a finger over her bottom lip and whipped her head aside as Aerosmith yelled "I go Crazy!"

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave...

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

Julian was about to go crazy so Marti relented and walked in a seductive one heel in front of the other walked back to him. She dropped on her knees and whipped her hair as she twisted in the squatted position and popped the sucker out of her mouth and threw it in the trash next to Julian's chair. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it for him revealing the white undershirt. She let him pull one arm out leaving the other arm stuck.

"Might get overheated," Marti smiled and stood with her hands on the chair and took Julian beer away from him and walked back in a seductive walk to the end of the room. She downed the rest of the few swigs left and let it sit on the table their.

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin'  
to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

She placed her hands on the back of the table using it for stability as she let her legs cross like in a Tango. She looked into Julian's gaze catching his eye's for a second conveying her confidence. She then pushed off from the table and walked to the middle of the room and pulled at the string locking the corset, turning around to show Julian. Pulling the ribbon loose and through the loops letting it release one hole at a time revealing the zipper. She pulled it down slow, from her neck to her underwear. She pulled one side and threw it in his general direction when she turned around.

That kind of lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kind of lovin'  
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same

She walked back to the chair and kicked off one heel then stepped slower to kick off the other. She got to his chair and put one foot between his legs were his swollen erection was. She smiled down at him as she spoke in a sultry voice to him.

"Unclasp it for me Counselor Parish," it was more a question than anything but Julian did what was asked.

He snuck his now warm hand up her panty hose leg to the clasp connecting it to her underwear. She moaned at his touch this was as tortuous for her as for him. He slid the stalking down her leg slowly touching her skin as he went. She felt her leg being lifted and the stalking fall off and her leg being replaced. She looked up to the ceiling as he kissed her leg tracing a hand up her leg. She bit her lip and gently remover her leg and place the other panty hose clad leg up between his legs and crotch. When he started to do the same with this leg she had to bite her lip again to stop from moaning and begging to be taken then. How did he know she wanted to be touched like that?

I'm losin' my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey  
I need your love

She looked in his eyes and stepped off the chair she undid the tie around his wrist and kissed the wrist. She let her fingers ghost over his jaw and he kissed her fingers as they swept across his lips. She smiled to him but didn't make eye contact just yet; she felt the urge to do something for him. She sat down on him and let his hands wrap around her and roam around the lingerie still on her. She snaked her hand up his head to mess up his hair and laughed at the way it stuck up and sometimes just fell straight back down. She kissed him on the lips and he asked for entrance she smiled against his lips and let him in.

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losin' my mind, girl  
ÔÃause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah you drive me

Julian with his strength picked her up so she could stand and now the second song was starting to play. Julian kissed her because it was a true song. He didn't want to miss a thing the instrumental intro ended and the lyrics to Aerosmith's "I don't want to miss a thing."

"Do you have a thing for Aerosmith's songs," Julian asked his love as they landed on the bed.

"No I figured you did though," Marti laughed as Julian kissed down her neck and to her breast allowing Julian to take his time in taking off her lacy underwear. Julian was smirking against her skin she could feel it was so like him.

###

A/N I'm going to end it here only because this story was for Marti to be sexy not to have sex. It was also to let Julian be given a treat after all that stress. Review if you like sexy Marti to any part of the story.


End file.
